


Traumdeutung

by bluespring864



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, First Time, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/pseuds/bluespring864
Summary: Boerne hat einen Traum, der seinen Tag nachhaltig beeinflusst.  Er rieb sich mit den Handballen über die geschlossenen Augenlieder und stellte sich vor, wie er nachher vor die Türe treten und seinen Nachbarn grüßen würde, sollte er ihm über den Weg laufen. Das ging nicht. Er würde garantiert rot anlaufen, denn das tat er schließlich momentan schon beim bloßen Gedanken daran – und das ganz ohne die blauen Augen, die ihn forschend anblicken würden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also eigentlich wollte ich mal Crack und E schreiben, aber das war mir schon klar, dass da nichts draus wird. So ist es jetzt am Anfang ein bisschen albern und kippt dann irgendwann stark ins Sentimentale. Keine Ahnung, wo das herkam. Vielleicht war der Glühwein schuld.

14\. Dezember. Am Morgen dieses schicksalhaften Tages lag Boerne schon früh wach und versuchte angestrengt, wieder einzuschlafen. Es klappte natürlich nicht. Dabei hatte er allen Grund dazu, es zumindest noch eine Weile zu versuchen. Wenn er jetzt wieder einschliefe, gelänge es ihm sicher, den gerade geträumten Traum beim nächsten Aufwachen vergessen zu haben. Und in diesem Moment wünschte sich Boerne nichts sehnlicher. Er erinnerte sich zwar selten an seine Träume und wenn, dann waren diese meistens amüsant-absurd, aber heute… heute war es einer von den Träumen gewesen, die schon für sich alleine einen Grund darstellten, niemals zu einem Psychologen zu gehen, mit dem man dann womöglich über selbige sprechen müsste.

Es war ein Traum gewesen, den man wohl nicht anders denn als – Boerne schüttelte es – Sextraum bezeichnen konnte. Das Schlimme war allerdings weniger die Natur des Traums, als die involvierte Person.

Thiel.

Nicht dass er noch nie darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob…Aber das waren gefährliche Gedanken, die er weiterzuverfolgen sich hütete. Bis sie ihm voll ausgestaltet in seinem Traum entgegengetreten waren.

Er rieb sich mit den Handballen über die geschlossenen Augenlieder und stellte sich vor, wie er nachher vor die Türe treten und seinen Nachbarn grüßen würde, sollte er ihm über den Weg laufen. Das ging nicht. Er würde garantiert rot anlaufen, denn das tat er schließlich momentan schon beim bloßen Gedanken daran – und das ganz ohne die blauen Augen, die ihn forschend anblicken würden.

Was hatte sein Unterbewusstsein da nur angerichtet. Naja, half ja alles nichts. Er konnte nur darauf hoffen, dass ihm die Abwegigkeit des Traumes dann deutlich wurde, wenn er Thiel vor sich sah. Aber vielleicht sollte er zur Sicherheit einfach ein bisschen früher gehen als sonst, das konnte ja nicht schaden.

~---~

„Boerne, nun warten Sie doch. Können Sie mich mitnehmen? So langsam wird’s ein bisschen kalt fürs Fahrrad.“

Boerne atmete tief durch und drehte sich zu Thiel um.

Dessen Anblick traf ihn trotzdem vollkommen unerwartet.

Thiel musste gehört haben, wie er das Haus verließ, und deswegen überstürzt aufgebrochen sein. Ein Arm steckte im linken Jackenärmel, der andere suchte fahrig hinter seinem Rücken nach dem zweiten Ärmel. Seine Haare waren entweder durch hastiges T-Shirt-über-den-Kopf-Ziehen verstrubbelt oder hatten heute noch gar keinen Kamm gesehen, die Wangen leicht gerötet – und er schnappte hörbar nach Luft, weil er Boerne hinterhergerannt war.

Das war in Kombination mit dem Traum von heute Nacht einfach zu viel. Boerne schloss die Augen. Und machte sie gleich wieder auf, denn wie sah das denn schließlich aus?

„Ja, ähem, natürlich. Kommen Sie.“

Er hatte eine sinnvolle Wortfolge gebildet. Boerne war angesichts der Umstände schon fast wieder stolz auf sich.

Sein Kopf versorgte ihn nämlich gerade permanent mit Bildern davon, wie er Thiel mit beiden Händen in die Haare griff. Wie er Thiel einen Klaps auf den wohlgeformten Hintern gab. Wie Thiel sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen ließ und ihn in den Mund nahm.

Dass er an diesem Morgen keinen Unfall verursachte, grenzte an ein Wunder. Zum Glück war Thiel morgens so wortkarg (naja, nicht nur morgens) und war ohne eine Antwort auf Boernes Gestammel einfach eingestiegen.

Der Rest des Tages zog sich dahin. Ohne Thiel. Zum Glück oder leider, Boerne wusste es nicht so genau. Einerseits: weniger Gefahr, rot anzulaufen oder sich sonst irgendwie lächerlich zu machen. Andererseits: ein Tag ohne Thiel.

Mit dem er – so redete ihm irgendein Winkel seines zugegebenermaßen beachtlich komplexen Gehirns ein – offensichtlich Sex haben wollte. Ob es ihn wohl beunruhigen sollte, dass der Gedanke ihn schon deutlich weniger aus der Bahn warf als heute Morgen noch?

Vielleicht war das ja die Lösung. So lange bewusst darüber nachdenken, bis es ihm wieder gleichgültig wurde. Einen Versuch war’s wert.

Boerne lehnte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und schloss die Augen.

_Thiel lächelte ihn mit funkelnden Augen an, drängte ihn an die Wand. Küsste ihn schnell und hart und so, dass es im Bauch ganz wunderbar zog. Griff mit beiden Händen nach seinem Hintern und führte ihre Hüften zusammen, sodass er spüren konnte, wie hart Thiel war._

Boerne riss die Augen entsetzt wieder auf. Es half nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Unter seiner Anzughose zeichnete sich eine deutliche Beule ab. Das war ihm ja nun schon länger nicht mehr passiert.

Jetzt klingelte natürlich auch noch das Telefon. Er nahm ab.

Thiel. Wer sonst.

„Boerne, können Sie mir einen Gefallen tun und mich nachher wieder mitnehmen?“

 _Ich kann dir noch ganz andere Gefallen tun_ , dachte Boernes Gehirn ohne seine Erlaubnis. Er atmete tief durch.

„Boerne? Sind Sie das? Hören Sie mich?“

Er riss sich zusammen.

„Ja, Thiel, alles in Ordnung. Klar nehme ich Sie wieder mit. So um kurz nach fünf?“

Das würde er schon überstehen. Und danach würde er sich erst mal in Ruhe mit einem Glas Wein ins Wohnzimmer setzen und ein ernstes Wörtchen mit sich reden. Das konnte so ja nicht weitergehen.

„Prima. Denken Sie noch dran, dass wir heute Abend bei mir kochen?“

Oh nein.

„Ja, natürlich. Bis dann!“

Er legte auf.

Und was jetzt?

Er brauchte eine Ausrede, um das gemeinsame Kochen ausfallen zu lassen, soviel stand fest. Irgendetwas unglaublich (Un-)wichtiges würde in Münster heute Abend doch sicher los sein?             
Er kam allerdings nicht einmal dazu, den zwar immer griffbereiten aber nun schon lange nicht mehr konsultierten Stapel aktueller Einladungen aus seiner obersten Schreibtischschublade herauszuholen, denn Alberich stürzte zur Tür herein.

„Chef? Die Leiche in Fach 4 war doch noch nicht freigegeben, oder?“

„Wie? Nein! Wieso fragen Sie?“

„Die wurde vom Krematorium abgeholt, während wir in der Mittagspause waren!“

„Aber, das geht doch gar nicht ohne meine Unterschrift!“

„Da ist irgendetwas schiefgelaufen, und ich bekomme dort niemand ans Telefon!“

Boerne schaute Alberich noch einen Moment entsetzt an, dann sprintete er los.

Und so verging der restliche Nachmittag damit, eine fälschlicherweise freigegebene Leiche wieder einzufangen, bevor diese in Flammen aufging, was nach einigem Hin und Her dann auch gelang.

Alberich hatte den neuen Assistenten schon als Übeltäter identifiziert und gehörig zur Schnecke gemacht, als Boerne endlich mit Leiche im Schlepptau zurückkam. Er wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, dies selbst ebenfalls noch einmal zu tun, denn Herr Wendler hatte nichts anderes verdient, da kam Thiel um die Ecke.

Der Anblick traf Boerne schon wieder so unvorbereitet, dass ihm die Worte „Was machen Sie denn hier?“, aus dem Mund fielen, bevor er darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Thiel grinste ihn breit an.

„Na, wenn hier gepfuscht wird, dann muss halt der Hauptkommissar kommen und schauen, ob auch keine böse Absicht dabei war.“

Boerne stand einen kurzen Moment fassungslos der Mund offen, was Thiels Grinsen gleich noch breiter machte. Dann hatte er sich wieder in der Gewalt:

„Unterstellen Sie mir etwa, ich hätte einen kriminellen Laborassistenten eingestellt?“

Seine Stimme war ein gefährliches Zischen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Wendler neben ihm noch ein Stückchen kleiner wurde. Gleich würde er im Boden verschwinden. Der gute Mann war schließlich im Normalzustand kaum 1,60 groß (was im Übrigen mit ein Einstellungsgrund gewesen war, denn dann musste sich Alberich bei der Zusammenarbeit nicht so den Hals verrenken).

Thiel hingegen blieb von Boernes Worten absolut unbeeindruckt, hob nur immer noch süffisant grinsend beide Augenbrauen und ließ ihn dann links liegen, um Wendler zu befragen. Und wenn es Boerne nicht schon seit heute Morgen bewusst gewesen wäre, hätte er spätestens jetzt gewusst, dass er ein Problem hatte, denn er fand es leider unglaublich sexy, dass Thiel sich gerade nicht im Geringsten von ihm provozieren ließ.

So rauschte dann auch das restliche Gespräch mehr oder weniger an ihm vorbei, da er immer noch mit seiner inneren Panik zu kämpfen hatte, und plötzlich verabschiedeten sich sowohl Alberich als auch Wendler von ihm. Am Rande hatte er mitbekommen, dass sein neuer Assistent wohl glaubhaft hatte versichern können, dass es sich bei dem Vorfall um ein Versehen gehandelt hatte.

Thiel blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. _Warum ging der nicht auch jetzt?_

„Was ist denn noch?“, hörte Boerne sich fragen.

Jetzt sah sein Gegenüber irgendwie besorgt aus.

„Ist Ihnen nicht gut heute? Ob wir jetzt nicht Feierabend machen wollen, hab‘ ich gefragt.“

Das war die Lösung, wie er zumindest aus dem Kochabend rauskam!

„Ja, natürlich. Aber ich glaube, mir ist tatsächlich ein wenig flau. Vielleicht sollte ich mich lieber hinlegen, wenn wir zu Hause sind. Und wir verschieben das Kochen?“

Thiel nickte verständnisvoll, auch wenn er ein wenig enttäuscht aussah.

„Wird besser sein. Nicht dass Sie mir krank werden.“

Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte sich Boerne ob seiner Notlüge schuldig. Aber nur für einen sehr kurzen. Denn dann griff Thiel nach seinem Ellbogen, um ihn zur Tür hinauszugeleiten, und Boerne durchlief aufgrund der Berührung schon wieder ein heißer Schauer. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

 _So weit hergeholt ist das nicht mit dem Kranksein, erhöhte Temperatur habe ich momentan sicher_ ,  dachte er noch absurderweise, bevor er Thiel die Autoschlüssel in die Hand drückte und sich nach Hause fahren ließ.

Dort angekommen griff er nach seinem Schlüsselbund und wollte sich schnell in seine Wohnung flüchten, doch Thiel hatte schon wieder eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm gelegt. Boerne erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

Sein Gegenüber musterte ihn nochmals besorgt.

„Also ich glaub‘ Sie brüten was aus. Sie sind recht schweigsam heute. Was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie sich hinlegen und ich Ihnen noch was Leichtes koche? Eine Suppe vielleicht?“

Das war nicht der geeignete Moment für Thiel, um seine fürsorgliche und gleich noch dazu seine gesprächige Seite zu entdecken, dachte Boerne verzweifelt.

„Thiel. Das ist lieb von Ihnen, aber wirklich nicht nötig. Ich glaube, ich muss mich einfach nur ein wenig ausruhen…“

Während er noch sprach, biss sich Thiel gedankenverloren auf die Unterlippe. Das sah irgendwie niedlich aus… _Herrgott, Karl-Friedrich, reiß dich zusammen._

Zum Glück schien keine weitere Überzeugungsarbeit seinerseits mehr vonnöten zu sein, denn Thiel verabschiedete sich nun doch. Nicht ohne ihn vorher erneut aufgefordert zu haben, sich zu melden, falls es ihm schlechter ging und er etwas brauchte.

Und dann war er allein. Endlich.

Allerdings nicht allein in seinen Gedanken. Da hatte sich Thiel ganz schön festgesetzt. Thiel, den er küssen wollte, streicheln wollte, ausziehen wollte, mit ins Bett nehmen wollte, neben dem er morgens aufwachen wollte…Stopp. Was dachte er da?     
Erotische Fantasien waren schlimm genug, aber morgens neben Thiel aufwachen wollen, das war… das war nochmal eine ganz andere Grenze, die sein Gehirn da gerade wieder ohne seine Erlaubnis überschritt.

Oh Gott.

Nein. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Sie kannten sich doch seit Ewigkeiten, es war einfach lächerlich.

Nein. Er hatte sich nicht in Thiel verliebt. Sein Gehirn musste sich da täuschen. Falsch verkabelt, falsche Signale, falsche Analyse, irgendetwas war hier schief gelaufen.

Thiels Grübchen, Thiels Augen, Thiels Stimme, Thiel, der sagte _Nicht dass Sie mir krank werden…_

Boerne entfuhr ein Geräusch, das sich in seinen eigenen Ohren anhörte wie der Schmerzenslaut eines Tieres, das man getreten hat. Es hallte durch sein Wohnzimmer und ließ ihn zusammenfahren.

Also verliebt.

Auch das noch.

Er ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen, der unter ihm ein Stück wegrutschte und mit einem dumpfen Ton gegen die Wand stieß. Er schaffte es zum Glück, sich an den Armlehnen festzukrallen, bevor er auf dem Fußboden landete.                 
Anstatt sich wieder aufzurichten, blieb er genau so schief und unwürdig in seinem Sessel liegen, wie er gelandet war. Er hatte kein Fünkchen Energie mehr übrig nach dieser emotionalen Achterbahnfahrt.

Verliebt, das war… er würde noch viel mehr Abstand brauchen, als zuerst gedacht, um das wieder einzurenken. Vielleicht sollte er gleich auswandern. Denn es fühlte sich nicht nach ein bisschen verschossen an. Es fühlte sich nach _Wie könnte es anders sein?_ und _Warum hab ich das nicht viel früher begriffen?_ an. Er stöhnte auf.

Es klopfte.

„Boerne? Alles in Ordnung? Ich komme rein, ok?“

Neinneinneinneinnein! Er hörte, wie Thiels Ersatzschlüssel sich im Schloss drehte.

Boerne sprang hektisch auf. Plötzlich war die fehlende Energie von vorhin im Überfluss vorhanden. Irrationalerweise sah er sich nach einem Fluchtweg um. Aber da stand Thiel auch schon vor ihm.

„Boerne! Ich hab’ so einen dumpfen Schlag gehört, ich hab‘ schon befürchtet, Sie sind mir ohnmächtig geworden!“

Thiel klang aufgeregt. Nichts von der Ruhe zu spüren, die er in kritischen professionellen Situationen bewahrte. Und schon wieder dieses „mir“. Er hatte keine Zeit, das jetzt zu analysieren. Er musste Thiel wieder loswerden, und zwar schnell.

Boerne versuchte es mit einem als beruhigend gedachten Lachen.

„Wo denken Sie hin. Ich habe nur den Sessel verrückt.“

Es klang nicht beruhigend in seinen eigenen Ohren. Es klang hysterisch.

Thiel musterte ihn noch besorgter als die letzten Male, falls das überhaupt möglich war.

„Boerne, was ist denn los mit Ihnen? Sie sind nicht krank, oder? Aber irgendwas ist doch heute nicht normal.“

Nicht normal, ja genau.

„Nichts! Nichts ist los mit mir. Wenn Sie mich dann endlich in Ruhe lassen würden mit ihrer grundlosen Überfürsorglichkeit…“

Es schmerzte zwar, zu wissen, dass er Thiel mit diesen Worten wehtat. Aber er konnte für nichts garantieren, wenn der Andere noch länger blieb.

Doch Thiel machte keine Anstalten, ihn anzubrüllen oder beleidigt aus dem Raum zu stürmen. Stattdessen hörte Boerne ganz leise:

„Boerne…ich weiß ja, Sie sind gerne für sich alleine. Aber, bitte…“

Thiel schien nicht so recht zu wissen, wie er weiterreden sollte. Er sah immer noch so furchtbar besorgt aus, aber jetzt noch hilflos dazu.

Boerne konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Er hörte sich antworten:

„Ich bin nicht gerne für mich alleine.“

„Nicht?“

Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Und da machte Thiel zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in die Arme. Boerne ließ es zu und versteckte sein Gesicht an Thiels Schulter. Atmete einen Geruch ein, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, wie vertraut er ihm war. Er dachte jetzt einfach nicht mehr nach. Das hatte schließlich heute noch zu keinerlei willkommenen Ergebnissen geführt.

Doch dann spürte er, dass sein Körper aufgrund der Nähe absolut unangemessen reagierte. Beziehungsweise im Einklang mit dem, was er heute schon so gedacht hatte, sehr angemessen. Vorsichtig versuchte er, sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen, bevor Thiel etwas merken konnte. Doch der hielt nur noch fester, sodass sich durch den Hemdstoff an seinem Rücken Fingerspitzen in Boernes Haut gruben. Was seine Reaktion sofort noch prägnanter werden ließ.           
Bevor er sich losmachen konnte, merkte er auch schon, wie Thiel erstarrte. Weil der Tag ja offensichtlich noch nicht schief genug gelaufen war.

„Boerne?“

Er riss sich los. Drehte sich weg. Wäre am liebsten einfach aus seiner eigenen Wohnung gestürmt. Sein Gesicht brannte, als er murmelte:

„Gehen Sie einfach. Bitte.“

Für einen langen Moment passierte gar nichts. Boerne zählte die Sekunden, bis Thiel ihn endlich in seiner Misere alleine lassen würde. Als er bei dreißig angekommen war, hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er fuhr herum.

„Würden Sie jetzt bitte meine Wohnung verlassen.“

Seine Stimme war immer noch ein wenig wacklig und er hasste das.

Thiel starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

Alles kaputt jetzt, dachte Boerne verzweifelt. Und das wegen eines bescheuerten Traums.

„Nein.“

Thiel klang ein wenig heiser aber im Gegensatz zu ihm sehr fest.

„Was…?“

Der Andere machte zwei schnelle Schritte auf ihn zu und Boerne blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. Sein Kopf kam nicht so recht hinterher mit dem Denken. Was dadurch nicht besser wurde, dass Thiel ihm eine Hand in den Nacken legte, besagten Kopf zu sich herunterzog und ihn küsste. Nicht vorsichtig, sondern hart und fordernd. Boernes Lippen öffneten sich ganz ohne sein Zutun und nach einigen Sekunden fing er sich genug, um zurück zu küssen, mit Zunge und Zähnen an Thiels Lippen entlangzufahren. Das entlockte dem Anderen ein raues Stöhnen, was wiederum Boerne aus seiner Erstarrung löste. Er griff seinerseits in Thiels Nacken, in Thiels Haare und hielt fest und küsste und küsste und küsste.

Als das Luftholen imperativ wurde, schob Thiel seinen Kopf ein Stückchen zur Seite, ohne auch nur ein kleines Bisschen abzurücken. Sein Atem ging schwer an Boernes Ohr. Nach dem dritten Atemzug murmelte Thiel keuchend:

„Hab‘ nicht geglaubt, dass du mich auch willst.“

Boerne entfuhr wieder ungewollt so ein undefinierbar weher Laut und Thiel schob ihn jetzt doch ein Stückchen von sich weg. Sah ihn an.

„Du weinst ja! Boerne, was…“

Thiel wollte sich von ihm losmachen, aber Boerne hielt instinktiv fest und vergrub sein Gesicht an Thiels Schulter. Tränen liefen in Thiels T-Shirt.

„Zu viel.“, murmelte er zittrig und dann, als ihm die fehlende Kohärenz der Aussage bewusst wurde:

„Es ist ein bisschen zu viel auf einmal. Aber bitte lass nicht los.“

Eine ganze Weile standen sie so da, fest umschlungen. Thiels Hände fuhren über Boernes Schulterblätter, das Rückgrat entlang und dann an den Seiten wieder nach oben. Immer im Kreis.

Boerne atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Dann ließ er seine Hände nach unten auf Thiels Hintern rutschen und griff zu.

Ein heiser glucksender Laut war Thiels Reaktion.

„Meinst du wirklich…?“

„Ja.“

„Okay. Sicher?“

„Ja, verdammt.“

Das Fluchwort fühlte sich gut an und hatte die positive Nebenwirkung, dass Thiel nicht weiter nachfragte, sondern ihn wieder küsste. Zunächst langsamer und vorsichtiger als beim ersten Mal, aber bald schon so hitzig wie vorher.

Sie atmeten beide zischend aus, als ihre Erektionen sich streiften. Boerne hielt Thiel eisern fest, damit sie einander weiter berührten und musste lächeln, als Thiel sich ein wenig in seinem Griff wand, dann das Stillhalten aufgab, sich fester an ihn drückte, sich an ihm rieb. Da war es, das Ziehen im Bauch, das er sich vorgestellt hatte. Er lachte leise.

„Hm?“, machte Thiel.

„Nichts. Ich hatte so einen bescheuerten Traum.“

„Oh, kam da etwa ich drin vor?“

Er konnte Thiels Grinsen bei diesen Worten hören. Vorsichtig schob er ihn seinerseits ein Stückchen von sich weg und küsste Thiels hochgerutschte Mundwinkel.

„Mach dich nur lustig. Der Traum hat zu bedeutenden Erkenntnissen geführt, ohne die wir jetzt nicht hier stehen würden.“

„Mhm. Wir sind nicht das einzige, was hier steht…“

Boernes empörtes „Also wenn du so schlechte Wortwitze machst, dann werfe ich dich ra-“ brach abrupt ab, als Thiel seine Hand auf den angesprochenen Teil von Boernes Anatomie drückte.

„Ich hab‘ es mir anders überlegt. Ich werde lieber andere Dinge mit dir anstellen“, murmelte er ein wenig atemlos und zog Thiel hinter sich her in sein Schlafzimmer.

~---~

Später lagen sie zusammen unter seiner Bettdecke und flüsterten, flüsterten aus dem unbestimmten Gefühl heraus, es könne etwas zerbrechen, wenn sie die Dinge laut sagten, über die sie nie gesprochen hatten.

„Du meinst, du hast es erst heute gemerkt?“.

Thiel klang ein wenig besorgt, fast als hätte er Angst, dass Boerne es sich noch einmal anders überlegen könne.

„Nun, ich hab es erst heute vor mir selbst zugegeben. Ich glaube, da besteht ein großer Unterschied.“, beeilte sich Boerne zurückzuflüstern. Und weil Thiel immer noch ein bisschen skeptisch aussah, fügte er hinzu:

„Gemerkt hab ich schon immer was. Ich dachte nur zumeist, ich halluziniere. Also hab‘ ich’s möglichst schnell wieder vergessen.“

„Schon immer?“

„Wenn du es unbedingt genau wissen musst. Erinnerst du dich an den Tag, an dem wir zum ersten Mal Tischfußball gespielt haben? Dein zweiter Tag in Münster, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.“

Jetzt hatte er Thiel doch wieder zum Grinsen gebracht.

„Jep, wissen wir immer noch nicht, wer das damals gewonnen hat.“

Boerne ließ sich zurückgrinsen und meinte dann, wieder ernst:

„Ach, ist doch völlig unbedeutend jetzt. Ich hab‘ auch keine Ahnung mehr, was wir damals geredet haben. Aber da hab ich was gemerkt.“

Jetzt sah auch Thiel wieder recht ernst aus.

„Am zweiten Tag? Mensch, du Idiot, warum hast du nie was gesagt?“

„Hab‘ ich doch gesagt. Hab‘ nicht dran geglaubt. Hab’s nicht an mich rangelassen.“

Dann, ein Nachgedanke:

„Du doch auch nicht.“

Thiel schloss die Augen. Murmelte:

„Nein, geglaubt hab‘ ich’s nicht.“

Man konnte  das „aber“ förmlich heraushören. Boerne sprach es aus.

„Aber...?“

Thiel machte die Augen wieder auf, sah ihn direkt an.

„Aber gewünscht hab‘ ich’s mir. Schon so lang.“

Boerne schluckte schwer. Einmal Tränen war genug für heute. Fast tonlos formten seine Lippen die Worte:

„Es tut mir leid. Dass ich so lang gebraucht hab.“

Zu seiner Überraschung lachte Thiel laut auf.

„Ich glaub‘ nicht, dass ich diese Worte schon jemals aus deinem Mund gehört hab‘.“

Boerne wusste, dass er absolut verständnislos aussehen musste. Das war doch nicht amüsant. Es war tragisch. Er hatte Thiel anscheinend jahrelang vor sich hin leiden lassen, und der fand es angebracht, sich über ihn lustig zu machen? Er setzte schon zu einer Antwort an, als er merkte, dass Thiel seinem Blick ein wenig auswich.      
Oh. Thiel wollte sich nicht lustig machen. Er wollte ablenken. Aber Boerne wollte, dass Thiel wusste, wie ernst es ihm war.

„Glaub mir, sie waren auch noch nie so nötig wie jetzt“, sagte er deshalb ruhig.

Diesmal war es an Thiel, sein Gesicht an Boernes Schulter zu vergraben.

Boerne drückte ihn an sich und strich ihm übers Haar und flüsterte ihm so lange Liebkosungen ins Ohr, bis Thiels Atem ruhig ging und er an ihn geklammert eingeschlafen war.

Dann drückte er einen leichten Kuss auf Thiels Haaransatz und ließ sich selbst von seiner Müdigkeit übermannen.

Er schlief ruhig und traumlos.

**Author's Note:**

> [Der dunkle Fleck - Boernes Blick](https://www.dropbox.com/s/381g2rcyfbv3esa/Boerne.jpg?dl=0)


End file.
